


New Domain

by Liala



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: 2nd chap - floor sex, 2nd chap - pulling out, 3rd Chap - Cream pie., Blindfolds, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various Positions, safe sex, that escalated quickly, this could become more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: I wish I had something classy, but it's a self-insert piece of you x Wrench for the purpose of smut.  There may be more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This guy has been rattling around my head, so I hope you enjoy comment and kudos are appreciated.

“Seriously guys, really?” You moaned, swirling the remains of your cocktail.  
“You said we could pick anyone!” Chirped Ella  
“So what you wanted was for me to humiliate myself? With some guy in a mask?”  
“He's just some nerd, in a mask. He’ll be easy.” Added Scarlett.  
“That's such a stereotype, he looks like a punk. They're not easy.”  
“Still that's who or what we pick, it's just to help your crush with Devon con dickhead.”

  
You smile, knowing your friends are trying to help, your last break up had been tough, he had solved your loneliness but it wasn't enough or even love. Being on your own again was daunting. Looking to the Bar you saw the guy they had chosen, tall, strong tattooed arms, not like a bodybuilders but a quiet strength. He was definitely a punk, anarchism dotting his body, but his stand out feature was definitely the mask. It changed regularly producing symbols and you noticed it matched his body actions.

  
Tucking your hair behind your ear, you give yourself a final pep talk, you were pretty and confident in your current outfit. But seeing him with his friends, nerves were beginning to kick in. Nervously you tapped him on the shoulder,

  
“Hey I’m (your name) and my friends, suggested that I hit on you to combat my break up, cause they think you're easy and in honesty I think there's a hell of a lot more to you than that so I'd appreciate you saying no so I don't ruin your night.” Once you started your speech it came out as a flood of words, the emotes on his mask looking alarmed.

  
“Wait...what?” His voice was even robotic sounding with the mask. How the hell had he made it?

  
“How do you drink with that?” You couldn't help but blurt out the question.

  
“Duh...straw.” He waggled the bottle in front of you, the emotes winking.

  
“Simple, but effective.” You smiled, he wasn't so scary after all. “Anyway have a great night and the mask is cool.”

  
You turned to walk away fake sighing and shrugging at your friends when a hand grabbed you from behind. You turned to find your masked man staring blankly at you.

  
“Uhhhhh…” He stared blankly getting flustered. “I didn't mean to grab you, kept best way to stop you, bar duct tape.” His expression hard to read.

  
“What my friend means is, he'd like for you to stay.” A gentler voice laughed from behind him, a beautiful woman slapped him on the shoulder. “Isn't that what you wanted buddy?”

  
“Uh, yeah, drink? A neon cocktail of sugary crap or a beer? Or soda? Or a liquid.”

  
You smile, he was anxious, you could understand the feeling. Neon sugary crap please. You turn and give your friends the thumbs up as you step up to the bar.

  
“So (your name) a bold introduction. Marcus”

  
“More like a disaster of honesty.”

  
“Honesty favours the brave, that and a chainsaw.”

  
“But where could I fit a chainsaw in this outfit?” You laugh, as he admires you from head to toe. “Unless you have one handy?”

  
“Not handy, but near enough, this is my evening suit. Only room for a screwdriver.”

  
You laugh, his energy infections as you banter with his friends. Josh, Marcus, the Sitara! Wrench as you eventually found out his name, was funny if a little quirky and you were learning a lot about technology that you had only thought were crazy theories.

  
Your phone buzzed with messages from your friends asking how the wooing was going and making suggestions for how to get in his pants but you merely rebuked them. There was much more to him than this.

  
“Excuse me guys, I'm just gonna go sort something out.” You stand from your seat swaying when the alcohol raced to your head, a strong hand holding you up. “Thanks Wrench.” You smiled giving him a bold peck on the cheek as you tottered back to your friends.

  
“So did you seal the deal?”  
“Come to give us the details?”

  
“No, and for your info, he's an interesting guy…” You sway taking a shot from their table. “I don't wanna just use him, he seems nice, a little strange but nice.” You flopped onto the couch beside them, discussing the group as they probed you for details. You couldn't help but find your eyes drawn to him still laughing and joking as he looked at something on his phone with Marcus.

  
“Someone's got a crushhhh.”  
“I don't….. Much...fuck. I totally do, I don't even know what he looks like.” You slid into the chair a little further.  
“Don't look now, here comes loverboy.”

  
“Uhhhh hey, can I take you from your herd for a sec.” You laugh and take his hand as he leads you to a quiet side. “ look I know you said not to bother, but for a hacker noob, you're kinda cute and haven't run from the mask.”

  
“For a guy in a mask, you're certainly funny and not a brooding superhero.” You step closer trailing your fingers down his chest.

  
“I'm totally a hero.” He purred holding your hand in his.

  
“But not brooding. You're way too cheerful to be batman.”

  
“Damn, I'll have to get rid of the bat cave.” You laugh at his joke, not noticing his hands trail to your waist, pulling you close. “This is ok right? Not creepy.”

  
“Surprisingly not creepy.”

  
“So now that the Batcave is out of commission, how about something simple like coffee? I think it would be my second home from home.”

  
“I'd like that.” you smile as his glasses flit between so many different emotes. “I'd love to know how that works sometime. It's fantastic.” You giggle, pressing a gentle kiss to his slightly spiky cheek.

  
“It's all techno mumbo jumbo, probably won't make sense, not to any sane woman who sees it.”

  
“Don't sell yourself short tough guy. You made it from nothing, it's creator. Even a noob like me can tell its special.”

  
“Such honeyed words, are you sure you weren't made in a 3D printer to trap or lure me to me death?” God he felt great against you, alcohol and taken your nerves. “Close your eyes,” he asked and you did as a soft rustling was heard. “Keep em closed now, now peeking.” His voice sounded less robotic but still had the familiar timbre.

  
“Now I wanna peak, that's like saying don't unwrap….mmph.” You were stopped as lips pressed against yours, dry and chapped, as he kissed you fiercely without finess. After the initial shock you gripped his shirt tighter, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek, your eyes firmly closed.

  
“Goddamn that was good,” you moaned as he pulled your hand away. “Can I open my eyes?”

  
“Naughty,” he growled, “if you open them now then I'll disappear like a ghost and you won't get another kiss.”

  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Rough fingers cup your cheeks as he presses you against the wall, kissing you hungrily as you kissed him back with equal fervour tongues tangled.

  
“Well it's almost 4am, and my fairy godmother is calling… Keep them closed and count to 10. Look for my glass slipper”

  
“Goodnight sweet Cinderella.” You giggle.

  
“Sweet dreams my prince.”

  
\------

  
You wake up the next day with a headache and tongue of the dog. The buzzer of the alarm cutting against your nerves as you drag yourself to the bathroom for a refreshing shower. Two mugs of coffee, a hearty breakfast and some paracetamol later, you felt ready to face the day when your phone buzzed with messages after charging from flat.

  
\------

  
Scarlett: hey sweetie, totally saw you kissing that guy!  
You: I did.  
Scarlett: and….  
You: he told to wait for his glass slipper.  
Scarlett: O.O

  
\-----

  
Ella: Scarlett says your fella was weird.  
You: he's not weird. He's clever, just excitable.  
Ella: OMFG YOU'RE SMITTEN. He was meant to be an easy fuck.  
You: it's not my fault I find brains sexy. Besides he's not a toy, those are easier and a lot less talking.  
Ella: … I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.  
You: stop being a prude.

  
\-------

  
Unknown number: (file received: glass_slipper.jpg)  
You: very cute, I hope it matches your dress.  
Unknown number: all that tulle and sequins? So tacky!  
You: I dunno, make it black and add some spikes… It would match.  
Unknown: heel would kill my calves though.  
You: LOL

  
\------

  
Unknown number: (file received paint_it_black.jpg) better?  
You: definetly chic. The bow completes it.  
Unknown number: ikr?

  
\------

  
You: (file sent: IMG_081). Saw this and thought of you.  
Unknown number: how do you even get in it?  
You: I didn't stop to ask.  
Unknown number: it's so orange.  
You: you should have seen the woman wearing it.

  
\------

  
Unknown number: too early for coffee?  
You: it's 4pm now is a good time, I'm lagging.  
Unknown number: well Prince Charming, I'm waiting for my carriage.  
You: ping me the address.  
Unknown number: sent.

  
\------

  
You plugged the address into Nudle maps and headed across town, traffic was relatively light but that was the job of CtoS and it did it well. You laughed as you pulled up to the spot, Wrench was waiting, big black bow wrapped around his waist like the dress.

  
“Oh Prince Charming, what an average car you drive.”  
“Not all of us are kings of Hacking, some us still 9-5, well 8-4”  
“Then let us away.”

  
The coffee shop was a few blocks away, and with a few taps of his phone parking was made relatively easy. Two super powered coffees later, you were chatting comfortably in the little corner you had picked, once you got the hang of his emotes he became easy to understand.

  
“Those fuckers actually called us out.”  
“So you've gone through all their products and systematically broken them down.”  
“Yeah, bastards will soon be ours.”  
“Shame the haum designs can be pretty sleek. How do you cope? If you know so much about all this shit…”  
“They literally know our shit…”  
“Ewwwwww...perverts. But how do you survive? Like with daily living.”  
“Lots of duct tape, tinfoil hats and car boarded windows.”  
“For real???”  
“No, shit do I look like I'd wear a tinfoil hat?”  
“Your face is mostly metal.”  
“Point taken. I know how to protect myself and my info, I jailbreak any tech that I buy but I mostly build my own things,”  
“Shit I don't know how to do any of that. Good job you guys are on the case.”  
“I could teach you, check your place for weaknesses, ensure its fit for purpose.”  
“I'd like that, It's exciting and terrifying like having the veil pulled back from my eyes…and I totally missed the innuendo there didn't I?”  
“Totally, but yet still sexy.”

  
The drive to your apartment disappeared in a flash, your stairs even more so. You tossed your keys to the side somewhere as you ran to your room to hide your dirty washing as wrench was already distracted by the appliances in your apartment.  
“I'm surprised not as much tech as I thought. A few patches here and there and your right as rain.”  
“That's a relief, but of course I kept a backdoor, for you know research.”  
“Uh huh… Sure it's not to spy?”  
“I am a freedom fighter milady, I would not use it for personal reasons.”  
“Pity,” you smile.  
“Well I could...wait no, shit, that's creepy.”

  
He slouched on the couch next to you, head in hands. With ease you straddled him pushing his hands away as he looked up, emotes startled as you pushed his hands onto the back of the sofa.

  
“Take a breath, it's ok.” You reassured kissing his throat and exposed skin, his hands escaping and gripping your hips firmly as you felt his erection press through his jeans. Your hips rocking to grind against him as a garbled moan came from the speakers.

  
“Fuck… Fuck...god I want you.” He growled.  
“Me too,” you purred running your hands under his shirt, teasing the hem of his jeans. “But I must say, I have a little oral fixation, I like to kiss and ummm other things.”  
“Oral fixation is good.” He groaned pressing up against you. “Oral fixation is very good.”  
“Not with a mask.” You ran the tip of your tongue up the centre of his mask, the cross dead eyes and the firm grip of his hands the only clue he was still breathing.  
“I...I…i’cant not yet, don't want to scare you off.” He said avoiding your gaze. “If it's a deal breaker…”  
“Surprisingly it's not…” You reply surprising him. “I like you, and I want you to be comfortable too.”  
“Honestly did I fabricate you.”  
“Come on,” you take him by the hand leading him to your room, opening the door and giving him the choice to continue, you were already wet, you could feel the familiar warmth seep through your veins far more vibrant than you had felt in a while. He paused searching you for any doubt before yanking you inside and slamming the door closed.

  
Slowly he undid the bow at his waist, you couldn't help but giggle as he unwrapped himself like a present. He held the fabric sash out in front of him.  
“I want to blindfold you, if you agree? I… I'm not ready for you to see my face, asking for your trust is a lot. But I want to kiss you too, so fucking much.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes. I trust you.”  
“Thank you,” he smiled. “Anytime it's too much, say stop and I will.”  
“I know.”

  
Carefully he stepped behind you, placing the fabric carefully over your eyes, wrapping it around your head firmly but not uncomfortably so just enough to obscure your vision. You hear a click behind you and a sigh as something is put aside and lip press against yours as you chase the kiss pressing into him as his hands trace your hips as you push his coat off his shoulders.

  
“You're so beautiful.” He lifts your shirt carefully removing it around the blindfold hands tracing your exposed skin and cupping your breasts through your bra, you're already on fire, the blindfold heightening his touch as you moan and arch to his touch, tugging and yanking at his shirt. Soon his shirt is discarded and your bra on the floor as he lowers you onto the bed. His hand dips below the band of your leggings and pushing underneath your panties to find you wet. “Someone got started already.” He growled before his mouth pressed warm wet kisses across your nipples, his fingers working between your folds teasing your entrance as his thumb circles your clit. He’s relentless in his exploration and tasting your body as you arch and beg and plead. He encourages you with quiet calm words, the cockiness replaced by sincerity, his praise adding to your pleasure as a finger presses inside you teasing the fact you were desperate for him.

  
“Please wrench, don't tease.” You whine as he sucks a hickey into your neck.  
“As the lady wishes.” You grip his wrist as he adds another finger stretching you further, as he pumps them harder his thumb pressing and pushing you towards the edge. Your pleading gets louder as his mouth sucks marks and love bites across your chests as your reach your peak, begging his name as you come gripping his hand like a vice as he kept you on edge, till you weakly plead for him to stop.  
True to his word he did stop, holding you as you came down from your high.  
“Do you want to continue?” He asked unsure.

  
“More than anything,” you purr tugging the waistband of his boxers, when he discarded his jeans you didn't know, but his cock was hard and leaking as your freed it from the confines of his boxes. He hissed as you took him in hand thumb spreading the small bead of precome across the crown of his cock, before stroking him as he pressed kisses against your throat, rocking to your touch. “Roll over.” You order and he complies as you feel and touch your way around his body. “Remember I had an oral fixation?” You hear him try to reply but it is broken as you place a lick to the tip of his cock, broad and thick you take your time licking around the head before taking him into your mouth sucking and pumping as his fingers tighten into your hair, his hips bucking as you suck him hard and fast keen to feel him unravel. It was his turn to beg and plead as you drew him closer to the edge your tongue tracing patterns around the underside of his cock.

  
“Wai...wait stop.” He pleaded and you did showing him the same respect and he took heavy breaths, “don't want it to end too soon, fuck me that's some fixation.”  
“Help me to the bathroom?” When he was ready he did letting you clean your mouth and wash your face, you were determined to kiss him again.

  
He lead you back once more treating you like a precious item as he kissed you deeply.  
“Minty fresh.” He laughed as your relished touching each other. “Hang on condom.” The familiar sound of foil was a reassurance so caught up in the moment, before he settled above you, cock pressing against your dripping slit as you guided him into you, your combined moans smothered by kisses as he started slow rocking gently in your heat, as you let sensation rule, pants and moans filling your bedroom. “You're so fucking good,” he growled. “God you feel like heaven.”

  
“Harder,” you beg and he obliges as you trace the muscles of his back with your hands. You begin to feel the crest of another organ rising when he pulls out of you and turns you onto hands and knees.  
“Harder?”  
“Harder.” You nod as he slams in to the hilt, in this new position his cock struck deep as you dropped your shoulders raising your ass as his hand came down on your backside, his hips slamming against your own as you rocked into him. “Naughty girl.” He snarled smacking your ass, making you clench on his cock. “Letting a rogue hacker in your bed. Naughty, naughty.” He continued spanking you as it pushed you towards your peak as you begged and pleaded to be ravished.  
“Just a little more wrench please.”

  
He laughed pulling out and dragging you on top of him and slamming you onto his length, “ride me for it, take what you want.” You immediately begin to rock and roll your hips scratching your nails down his chest before leaning down and demanding a heated kiss as his cock pressed deep inside. Large hands grip your hips as he begins to rock into you thumbs rubbing hard and quick on your clit. “Come on baby, give it to me.” He commanded as your hips began to falter, just before the precipice.

  
Suddenly you found yourself on your back hands pinned, clit rubbed as he slammed hard and long your breast worked by his mouth as you came screaming his name, milking his cock as he sped up his thrusts seeking his own end. He held long and deep as he came still teasing aftershocks from you as you held him close reluctant to let go.

  
Eventually he pulled away, tying and discarding the condom as you lay beside each other, relishing each other's touch.

  
“Wow.”

  
“Wow.” He agreed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks!! Two weeks since you had last seen Wrench before he went quiet after Haum called DedSec out. You had wished him luck and success when he called to cancel your date but still it had been two long weeks.

  
You missed his company most of all, it was liberating not having to play or pretend to be perfect, or for liking your hobbies. He let you be yourself and you were flourishing.

  
You scanned the news regularly for any updates, but with the release date approaching you imagined they were hard at work.

\-----  
You: Hope things are going well? Need anything?  
Wrench:: a fuck ton of sledgehammers and some coffee. No wait, caffeine and food.  
You: I can bring you some if you like?  
Wrench: No! No...you'll be a distraction.  
You: oh OK.   
Wrench: not like that! Just the thought of your lips is getting me all worked up.  
You: Okie doke. Good luck with it xx  
Wrench: 2 days. >.<”

\----

  
Two days passed and you kept a keen eye on the news, there were rumours of DedSec making moves on some Haum holdings but nothing concrete as of yet. Still two days were almost up and you hoped that a visit would be on the cards. Stocked with extra food and snacks you settled down to watch TV before cooking dinner, the first in a new series of Masterchef professionals exciting you with dishes that looked like they were made from heaven. Three heavy slams on the door rocked through the small flat, before the lights blacked out. Wrench had arrived.

  
With a squeal of delight you ran to the door, throwing it open to be greeted by the smiling emotes of your lover.   
“Well someone is an eager beaver.”  
“Oh shut up” you whine wrapping him in a bear hug, kissing his neck as he pushed you into your flat. A small robotic groan makes you smile as you continue your work, his body pressing you against the wall of the flat. With the door closed it was pitch black, and you heard the click of his mask being removed. “I missed you.”

  
Warm lips seized yours in a passionate kiss, his thumbs caressing your cheeks as he held you in place, kissing you with a hunger that had your blood boiling as you ran your hands up his chest. Tugging him closer, his tongue sought entrance, deepening the kiss as you found yourself pressing into him desperate for more.

  
“Fuck, I mean bedroom, then fuck. now,”  
“Come on then,” you tugged him along in the dark one hand feeling your way but you stumbled dragging him to the floor after you.   
“This isn't your room.” He laughed pressing kisses along your neck, pressing you to your back. “But the floor is good,”

  
You arched as his hands reached under your shirt cupping your breasts as you wrapped your legs around his hips, his hardened cock grinding against your mound.

  
Few words were exchanged, need greater than words could convey. You relished his touch and his roughness, enjoying Wrench taking control. Clothes were thrown aside, not caring when you heard an ominous crash. Kneeling astride him, you rolled your hips along his length already worked up and needy. His cock rubbed temptingly along your slit as he whined beneath you, hands wrapped around your hips as you lean forward positioning him at your entrance as you sunk slowly on his length relishing the feeling of being full and satisfied as he hissed a sting of creative expletives.

  
You feel his arm wrap around you as he sits up, shifting him against your most sensitive areas as you begin to ride him his hand guiding you as you roll your hips, taking what you had been craving since he left you. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kissed him slowly savouring his loss, tongues exploring and tasting.

  
“God Wrench you feel so good.” You moaned as he kissed your neck roughly, strong enough to certainly leave a mark, his hips rocking to meet yours as you felt your orgasm begin to rise. You begged, guiding his hand to your clit, encouraging him to help you further. His thumb started swift circles as you began to break your rhythm, it felt so good, so complete as you screamed through your orgasm. He rolled you to your back pulling out as you reached your peak holding you, kissing you as you came back to earth.

  
“I want more, not ready for it to finish yet.” He nuzzled against you, before guiding you onto your front raising your hips. “You ready?” He asked cock rubbing relentlessly against your drenched puss, little aftershocks from your recent orgasm making you gasp.

  
“Yesssss.” You whimper as he enters you once more, his cock hitting deeper as he slammed into you hard and fast as you braced yourself against the floor, his hands tracing the curve of your spine possessively, one hand coming to rest upon your shoulder, the other on your hip.

  
“Fuck you feel so good, goddamn. You're perfect, shit, fuck. That's it baby, tell me you’re mine, fuck, please, shit.”

  
“Yes.” You replied pushing him back so you could lie on your back pulling him down into a loving kiss, your hands cupping his cheeks as you kissed him so sweetly. “But only if you're mine.” You nipped his nose as he yelped. Leaning back as he entered you roughly again, hand under your hips, he lifted you returning to his rapid pace, your breast bouncing as he took you hard and fast.

  
“Touch yourself.” He ordered as you began to touch your clit, your walls fluttering as you reached your peak once more. With shape quick thrusts you whimpered as he pulled out, warm splashes hitting your stomach and breasts as a warm body collapsed next to you, heavy breaths warm against your shoulder. You scooped a stray drop from your breast that was threatening to drop, licking the milky droplet humming at the taste of your lover. “Tell me you didn't just lick it up…” He groaned. “You did didn't you? Fuck that's hot.” He growled as you giggled his fingers scooping some more, holding it towards your mouth. “Will you? Would you? I mean...its hot.” With a slow deliberate lick you drew his finger into your mouth licking and sucking it with a little more enthusiasm than he expected, ending with a light bite to his finger. “Fucckkk me, God you make me hard all over again,”

  
“Well perhaps we can get to the bed this time” you giggled, as he shot to his feet, loud thumps as he stumbled between walls and the flicker of lights returning filled his wake. Naked and dressed in only his mask, he pulled you to your feet and ushered you into your bedroom as he handed you a cloth to wipe your stomach. Soon enough the lights blacked out again, as he held you close.

  
You kissed unhurriedly, gentler now that your hunger had been temporarily sated. When he entered you once more it was slow and sweet, unhurried and loving as you peaked together, snuggled in each other's embrace. Tangled and wrapped in each other's embrace you fell asleep, content with your lover returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish everyone a Happy New Year, and hope you have a chance to relax and enjoy yourself.
> 
> I really just wanted to write more of this fellow, and more will follow sometimes in line with game timeline, others not.


	3. The Workbench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending an afternoon with Wrench, things get very heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry. This was meant to be a jealousy chapter and...I got carried away. Very carried away.
> 
> Tags added: Rough sex, dirty talk, Creampie.

After the fallout with Haum, things seems to quieten for a while allowing you more time to get to know Wrench better. He was chaotic, spontaneous and didn't get touchy if you used fuck as both an adjective and a verb.

Often you’d meet with his friends and drink or laugh the night away before absconding to a darkened corner when wandering hands and eager kisses to his neck distracted him too much.  
His touch made you feel alive, more vibrant and alive than your last relationship. It was noticeable on your face, even your friends who acted as accidental matchmaker, couldn't complain. 

Slowly his presence had grown stronger in your apartment, random electrical parts littered here and there. Every now and then you'd find an abandoned piece of clothing or a loosened spike.

Today had been one of the rare times you were for all intents and purposes alone. Locked into his garage with a bunch of snacks and a newly acquired couch for you you lie on while he tinkered away. You balanced your laptop on your stomach chatting and learning the basics of coding.

“Hey (y/n) come look at this Jr’s got a new trick to show us.” Sluggishly you rolled to a sitting position taking the laptop with you. Slipping on your flats you stepped across the garage avoiding the oil stains. “Lookie here!” He gestured to the crazed Haum unit. “Jr. Say my name.” He prompted, mask displaying excited emotes. A garbled mix of curses and words crackled through the speaker, a lot louder than she remembered.

“It certainly sounds like you, will he call you Daddy?”

“No, maybe? Who am I kidding? That would be so fucking cool.”

“You’re totally living the dream,” you agree, opening the laptop on the workbench leaning over to highlight the code you had difficulty with as Wrench Jr chirruped abuse happily. “Wrench would you…” You paused realising he was too quiet, you peered over your shoulder noticing he was staring at your ass. “Honey?” You ask as his hand reaches for you like you were the most dangerous and delicious sweetie in the shop.

He hummed as he caressed your backside, teasing and pulling the loose fabric of your dress. You pressed back to his touch grinding against his hips, his cock hard against your ass.

“Such a wicked girl.” He growled and grinded against you, fiddling with your dress, “ With practical clothing for this.”

“Actually…” you groaned, “ I wanted you to check my code.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.” He trailed his hands up your sides, teasing and not quite satisfying. “Can we? I mean I really want to, seeing you on my bench… all bent over and exposed I'm like fucking steel.” 

“...fucking steel!” Mimicked Jr. You both yelping in surprise and shock. Clearly the young bot was learning. Wrench panicked throwing his jacket over the newborn creation, scooting it away, the sound of crashing metal making you giggle. 

When he returned you sat perched on the bench legs crossed as he stared at you, hearts in his eyes. Ever so slowly you opened your legs scooting to the edge of the bench his body eerily still.

“You just gonna watch?” You purr crooking a finger, he covered the gap between you in an instant wrapping your legs around his hips. He cupped your head leaning in for a kiss...forgetting the mask in place.

“Shit, fuck. I'm sorry baby, I haven't got blindfold, or fabric clean enough.”. You could hear his heavy breathing as he rested his head against your shoulder.

“Well, as you've been so clever today, I should show you my… hidden gift.” You encourage him to raise his head and look at you as you softly kiss where his lips would be. “Go to my handbag, look in the front pocket.” You released him from between your thighs as he walked (slightly awkwardly) to the sofa. He returned shortly with a small wrapped present. “Open it.” You teased.

“Oh fuck me, fuck that's hot.” He growled as he held his gift. “A blindfold? In your handbag?” He pushed your thighs further apart as he stood between them. “Someone was planning?”

“Well, I thought it was best to be prepared, you never know when or where the mood might take us.” You tease.

“Please…” he moans grinding against your underwear, the seam of his jeans teasing you. “Can you put it on, I need to kiss you.”

You close your eyes and he puts the soft but tight blindfold over your eyes. Checking your comfort before the soft press of his lips against your own. It was gentle at first, sweet and oh so sincere. You cupped his cheeks and held him close as you grew bold, nipping and sucking on his lips seeking more. He groaned as you deepened this kiss. Clumsy fingers tug the zipper of your dress down, the fabric yanked down in desperation, his mouth sucking hard on a nipple as he toyed with the other. You let your head roll back whimpering and moaning at his rough treatment. You bucked sharply against the bulge of his jeans when he pinched particularly hard, he was losing control.

“Wrench…” you whimper, fingers tracing between your bodies to rub against your clit through the fabric.

“Oh fuck no.” He growled snatching your hand away, “that's my job.” he firmly pushes you back, lifting your hips and tugging your underwear down and off. Pressing your thighs apart once more you feel the tickling of his breath before he licks from your soaked pussy to your clit. “That's it baby, moan for me. No one can fucking hear you. I wanna hear you.” That was all the warning you got before he feasted upon you, rough fast licks tracing and plunging into your core and you moaned and writhed against him, each time he paid attention to your clit you jolted. If he hadn’t pinned your hips you might have wriggled away, but you were trapped. 

Roughly he pressed a finger into you, rubbing and massaging the sopping walls of your cunt. He crooked his fingers just so, forcing you towards an orgasm fast and hard. You were begging now, for something, anything as he added another finger, his mouth working on your clit, he sucked hard and you came shattering into a scream as he thrust his fingers roughly, finger fucking you through each aftershock, his mouth raising marks across your chest as it was all too much.

He removed his fingers with a wet plop, you were utterly debauched, hair in a mess, dress pulled down and marked with lovebites. You heard the tap run as you came back to earth, he must have cleaned his face you idly think. 

“So fucking beautiful when you come.” He growled possessively. “And all mine?” He asked, like he was unsure himself. 

“All yours,” you reassured.

“I want to bend you over the bench so fucking bad, smack that sweet ass of yours till it's rosy and fuck you so hard you'll feel me for a week.” His teeth bit at your shoulder.

“Yes,” your breathed, his desire fuelling your own.

“Sure? Don't think I can hold back.” He snarled kissing your neck.

“Don’t hold back then” you smiled. “ I started the pill, I want to feel you come in me.” You purr.

Wrench groaned strong hands pulling your from the table and setting you on your feet. He turned you roughly pressing your front to the worktop, his hands pushing up your skirt revealing your bare ass, your arms restricted by the dress.

“So fucking pretty” pinching and pulling at your ass cheeks. “Keep that pretty little ass in the air for me.” You nodded bracing yourself. Unable to see you couldn’t anticipate the blows, you waited patiently keeping your ass raised. You cried out when his hand made contact, sharp and quick it stung but not too painfully. “God it looks good with my handprint. Like marking what's mine.” He rubbed and caressed the sore patch pinching sharply. Hits two and three were swift on alternating cheeks, your body rocking forward from the impacts. “God baby, you inspire so many dirty feelings in me.” He growled, following with two more hits, your ass beginning to sting. “So many thoughts,” he whispered kissing your neck. 

“Tell me.” You gasp as he roughly thrusts two fingers inside, roughly fucking you with his digits

“Are you sure? They're pretty nasty.” He asked, a tone of fear in his voice, his fingers pausing.

“Yes,” you whine pressing back and fucking yourself on his fingers. “Tell me, and we can make a joint list.”

“Joint list?”

“I have my own fantasies. We can talk them through.”

“God yes.” 

“So tell me wrench. What do you want to do to me?” he responded with three rapid hits, the last to your aching cunt teasing your clit.

“Quiet,” he commanded and you were. “I want to dominate you, and your submission. None of this master or sir shit. But in the bedroom, I rule and you're…. “

“Yes?” You encouraged earning another slap. 

“Mine.” He growled. “I want to bend you over my bench at the hangout, smack your ass till it's red, then fuck your ass hard and slow.” He pressed a kiss against your spine. “I want to tie you up and finger and lick you till you beg me to stop and then fill you till my cum leaks out of you. I want to come on your face. Fill your ass and make you wear a plug. Oh babe, I want to fuck your ass while your pussy is filled with a toy I make.”

His finger fucking of you had grown more aggressive as the other hand pinched your welts hard and you shattered screaming into the worktop.

“I want so much.” He purred.

“Me too,” you whined, some of his fantasies were definitely appealing. You heard the faint rustle of his jeans, lip bitten as you feel the press of his cock against your cunt.

“I'm gonna fuck you hard now.” He stated. “Tell me your...list.”

“I want you to fuck me with your mask on.” You start, the idea that he would be the blind on teased you. “I want to suck you off on my knees, arms bound as you use my mouth as your toy.” You gasp as he thrust in to the hilt, your back arching as he ground against your deep spot. “I want you to tie me up and satisfy yourself with my body for a day, staining me with your come.” He drew out slowly till the head only remained, you tried to press back but he held you firm. “I want to tie you up, pleasure you with my mouth and cunt till you begged for me to stop.” He thrust hard and deep once more. “I want you Wrench. Want you so much.” he began to thrust slow and steady both of you needed to not get overwhelmed. “I want you to give me a toy I can wear as I go about my day, that you control with your phone. Anywhere, anytime.”

Wrench bent low against your back, close enough you could hear.  
“I want to fuck you without the blindfold.” He admitted quietly. “I really, really want to.”

“I know.” You purred reaching back to touch his hair.

“Brace yourself.” Wrench slammed into you with all his might hard and fast. You pressed yourself up onto your forearms relishing the press of him against you and his finger against your clit. 

“Oh god, please Wrench!” You begged as he grabbed handfuls of your sore ass building on the sensation. 

“Y’sure?” Wrench burnout, control clearly waning.

“Yessss.” You hissed, “fill me, honey, give it to me! I want your cum.”

“Oh fuck yeah.” He snapped, rubbing your clit and slapping you one last time you broke screaming and arching as his hips stuttered pressing deep, you could feel his cum jetting into you as he collapsed on top of you, pressing soft kisses to your neck.

“God that was… so fucking good.” He purred standing up, you shivered as a rivulet of his cum seeped down your leg. “Shit, that's hot.” He growled. “You look so good like that with my cum dripping out of you. Fuck, I'm getting half- hard just looking at it.”

 

You wiggle your ass provocatively as more cum seeps out. “I’m sure there's room for more.”

“Yes,” he agreed helping you to your feet, massaging your lower back. “Hold on.” He scooped you into his arms carrying you over to the sofa. You winced as he lay you on your back but, relished the softer surface.

Wrench rolled you onto your side, lifting one leg over his hip, and kneeling either side of the other. On your side this new position felt different, but as his cock pressed in slowly once more you could feel the difference. You moan loudly as he takes you slow, kissing and teasing your body in worship. His cock reached deep in this position and by the grip on your thighs he had little control either.

You felt your peak begin to rise, but when it drew near he stopped. “Don't wanna stop.” He groaned.

“Lie on your back.” You ordered, he carefully moved you atop him. He shuddered as you slid down his length easily, starting a rough pace. You needed him too much.

“God you look good like this, shit your tits look so fucking good” he growled grabbing them fought twisting and pinching then soothing. Sensation began to building again, you cursed repeatedly as he swatted and pitched your behind too, ravaging you as he pulled you into a passionate and sloppy kiss. You felt his hips start to twitch when he yanked you off his length. You clawed at his chest denied once again. 

“Fucking tease.” You cursed as he dragged your hips off the end of the sofa, wrapping a hand in your hair and tugging. Fuck you loved it when it was rough. He slammed home with little preamble driving a hard pace, tugging on your hair, the sloppy sounds of your mixed cum and his cock fucking you filled the garage. The sofa arm meant you were bent over further.

“Mine, mine, mine.” He repeated. “Tell me you want it, god I need your voice.” he panted.

“I need you so much Wrench, I want you, all of you I want to feel you fill me and claim my cunt as yours. I want you to fill me till it streams out of me...I want…”. The low burning feeling magnified as he roughly played with your clit and breast ,toying and teasing you towards completion. 

You both shatter again, relishing the warmth that filled you nicely. You panted on the sofa, unable to move from the sofa arm that held you up.

“Stay there.” Wrench gasped, withdrawing from your tight heat. “You're right that's even sexier.” He growled. “I’m gonna get you a towel, hold on.” You heard the clatter of footsteps on the tarmac, the familiar timbre on his mask returning. You jumped when you felt cook water against your heated sex, a cloth cleaning your soaked folds. Wrench cared for your thoroughly even stealing your hand cream to act as a soother for the red marks on your ass. When he was done he helped you stand up, stretching and massaging your back and removing your blindfold.

Heart eyes, he was smitten and disheveled.   
“Where's your shirt?” You question and he mumbled something about needing a clean cloth. “Snuggle with me?” You offer laying on the sofa, your dress pulled up to your shoulders but still undone. Wrench nodded and lay so you could rest your cheek on his chest. Absent mindedly he stroked your back, and you relished the contact. 

“I was serious about not wearing my mask.” He mumbled.

“I know you were.” You kissed his chest.

“That's some list to negotiate huh?”

“Mmmmmm, but I'm excited too, once I can feel my hips again though.” You giggled.

“I agree, right now, nap. Then sandwiches, mmm cheese sandwiches.”

“Wrench?” you mumble sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“You're still leaking out of me. It feels, good.”

“Fuckin’ A”


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench shares something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I moved away from Watch Dogs for a bit then have found myself drawn back to Wrench and decided to add more to this little series. I feel my style has changed a bit and I'm still getting the hang of his voice again. Still if you are reading this again or come across this again thank you for reading!

Your day started off rather predictably, with a hastily written text message and a string of emoticons.  Wrench had taken to sending you a message on a morning and depending on his level of sleep they ranged from understandable to incoherent.  This morning's message however was more detailed than unusual.  It was an invitation.  

Unknown:  (y/n) is cordially invited to dinner at Chez wrench tonight.  The lady should wear something pretty.  A carriage will pick up Prince Charming to bring her to the ball.

You:  The Prince doth formally accept the invitation.

Unknown: ❤️

You went about your day as usual.  Wrench already knew your schedule for work and there was little else to ruin your plans.  Work passed in a daydream as you imagined what your Cinderella had in store.  What would you wear?  By the time you got home you were already overexcited.  It could be something totally bland, or it could be another wild adventure.  With Wrench it was really hard to know.  You enjoyed a lengthy shower and applied your lotion.  Selecting your nicest lingerie you'd been saving for a special occasion you slipped a soft pastel pink dress on.  It hung above your knee with lace sleeves and overlay.  It was demure and looked innocent.  You had realised that Wrench enjoyed making you dirty and corrupting you from the Noob you had once been.  With a light dusting of make up you waited for your carriage to arrive.  Sure enough the lights flickered to signal his arrival but instead you found a stand in for your lover.

"Good Evening Marcus, are you my chariot for the evening?"

"Don't, I can't believe he even got me to wear a tie." he chuckled opening the door to the white car.  "No pumpkins, he had a plan but couldn't resist smashing them himself."

"What's he got planned?" 

"No idea, but he's been holed up in his workshop all day.  Didn't even come out for food."

"Daammnn." you giggled climbing in the back.

You chatted comfortably with Marcus to the workshop asking him about his latest projects and he inquired about your progress learning script.  You had recently joined a coding for beginners class and shared the kid level stuff you were working on but it was a start.  You wanted to ask Wrench for more lessons but didn't want to eat into his time, so you had searched for other groups.  So far you'd managed a few entry level systems and even got a participation certificate.  When you pulled up around the back of the workshop it was already dark inside meaning your lover awaited.  

"Follow me, I'll be your escort for all of a few metres." He said with a suave grin.

"He's gone to a lot of bother, what's the occasion?"

"You'll see.  You trust him right?  Like he trusts you?"

"Course." you smiled. "Lead the way."

You followed him inside and you were almost surprised at how Wrench had actually managed to clear some space and brush away a lot of the loose shrapnel.  You smiled at the small workbench he had turned into a table for you both complete with a candle.  You took the seat Marcus offered to you before scooting away and adding mood lighting.  You heard the hushed grumbling of two men talking before Marcus returned with a plate and a silver lid.

"Now I gotta go before Wrench fucks up or you kids get friendly." he chuckled.  "When I've gone and the lights are dimmed you can open your surprise."

"Got it." 

Marcus scooted away and left you alone in the workshop.  You felt the familiar feeling of anxiety gnaw away as you awaited Marcus's signals.  When the room actually got darker you began to feel excited as you could finally unwrap your present.  As you were about to do so, two large hands pressed and held your shoulders.

"Oh shit Wrench, you scared me!" you squeaked.

"Sorry baby." he said.  "Just want to be close when you open your present is all."

"Can I?"

"Yea...no...Yes?...maybe?" he seemed equally nervous.  "Do it before I chicken out."

You took his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze before lifting the silver lid.

Yet there was no food inside.  Only his mask.  

You were about to turn around and finally see what you had longer for when his arms wrapped around you from behind and prevented you turning.

"Please." he said softly and unmodulated.  "Just don't scream." he chuckled weakly.

"I won't." you replied softly.

You stood and turned slowly in his embrace to meet the face behind the mask.  He was nothing like how you imagined.  He wasn't acne covered and at least looked clean.  He had the palest grey-blue eyes you had ever seen and it matched the bleached colour of his short, choppy hair.  His nose was slightly hooked but his lips, which you knew intimately well, were even more tempting in the flesh.   Overall, he was attractive, though it would take time to get used to having no spikes in your face.  Slowly you reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt you if I touch your birthmark does it?"

He shook his head not wanting to say more.

"You're handsome." you said.  "Much prettier than I expected Cinderella." 

"I got all dressed up and fancy is why." he said softly.  "You really mean that?  Even with this ugly thing?"

"Prince Zuko has one like it and you know how much I crush on him."

"He's fictional and that's a burn not...!" you silenced him with a kiss.  "Overthinking...got it."

"Mmmhmmm." you said nodding.  "Though maybe you've conditioned me too much, I keep expecting your faced to fall off and you're a robot inside.  Or there is another mask underneath."

"Feel free to check baby, as cool as it is, I still need to get through metal detectors."

You stepped closer and pressed a sweet kiss to his neck as you would do when he wore the mask, before trailing your touch higher until you kissed the very edge of his jaw and he gasped.  You continued to test his newly exposed skin until he broke and pulled you into a searing kiss.  One hand cupped the back of your head as he pulled you closer to him and you reciprocated with equal fervour.  Until he stopped suddenly.

"Baby, it's kinda creepy kissing with your eyes open." he chuckled kissing and sucking harsh marks on your neck.  "Very creepy."

"I don't wanna close my eyes in case you disappear like a fairy trick."

"Well you're not screaming, so I don't have an excuse to run away."

"Maybe I should handcuff you just to be sure." you giggled.  "I think you're pretty hot."

"I really did print you didn't I?" he kissed you lovingly.  "Shit babycakes.  I don't think I can wait till after dinner."

"Maybe if you've been a really good boy today then you can start with dessert."

"Fuck Yes." he lifted you and carried you to an area he'd cleaned up and shielded with a screen.  It even had a mattress."  

"You even decorated in here."

"I was hoping to get lucky." he said mouth already attacking your neck.  "God you are fucking beautiful in that dress, makes me want to ravish and ruin you."

"Why do you think I chose it.  You should see what I'm wearing underneath." 

You hummed in pleasure as he ran his hands up and down your sides as if he couldn't quite decide what he wanted to do with you.  He pulled the back of your dress away from your neck and swiftly began to cut it off you.  The sound of tearing fabric making you squeak.

"Wrench!" 

"I'll buy you another one.  Oh fuck." he groaned pulling you undressed body against his spikier one.  White lace panties and bra, you trying to kill me?  Shit it has little bows."

You turned wanting to see his face.  "Come on Wrench." you giggled.

"Still processing here." he huffed, his voice clear.  "Fuck I want to be good but you make me feel liked I should be really bad."

You pulled him close and kissed your way up his neck and cupped the impressive bulge in his jeans.  It felt nice to press against him without the spiky vest.

"Oh fuck sugar...sweetie...oh shit." he growled.  His hands clenched at the air as he fought to keep control.

"I don't know what you mean Wrench.  I just can't help myself." you punctuated each word with a kiss.  "Mmmmm god I want to kiss you all over."

"(y/n)" he panted.  "Such a naughty...fucking...girl...oh please don't stop." you popped the button of his jeans and slowly undid the zip.  He arched at the touch of your hand over his boxers.  "Fuck that's it isn't you're a naughty girl dressed in white but deep down you're bad and you need to be punished." 

"Mmmhmmm?  Think you can punish me?" you hummed against his neck. "I'd have thought this thick cock is getting in your way."

"But you love my dick don't you?" 

"It's the best." you giggled and stroked him.  "I think about you and it a lot at work.  Especially when I'm bored, I like to think about how you could bend me over my desk and..."

Wrench's choked moan as you teased and kissed his skin brought you great pleasure.  "...sometimes I sneak out and finger myself to orgasm while looking at photos of you and imagine your thick cock down my throat or your big fingers in my..."

Wrench pulled your hand off him and pinned your hands above your head breathing heavily.  You could tell your words were having a good effect.

"Naughty...fucking...naughty girl."

"Yours." 

"God I love how hot and dirty you get under that innocent soft layer."

He closed the gap between you kissing you roughly and with little finesse.  All that was left was need and you needed him badly.  You pressed up against his grip on your hands, you liked to fight a little.  Having him pin you or use his strength aroused you and made you feel safe.  You also secretly thought Wrench liked feeling powerful.  He continued his press of wet kisses down your neck before lifting you to unhook your bra and toss it away.  With your hands free you pulled at his shirt until he removed him revealing the taut, pale expanse of his stomach.  You hummed at the feeling of skin against skin ran your hands down his back tracing the curve of his muscles and the small of his back.  Despite his aggressive kisses and hickeys he still was being gentle.  You wanted more.

"Want to know what got me off quickest?" You asked and he paused, your panties trapped around your knees.  "I came hardest when imagined you thick cock stretching my virgin ass after you trained me to your satisfaction." You said alluringly and Wrench broke.

Your panties were thrown far away as his fingers rubbed against your slit before pressing two within you.  

"Filthy, filthy girl." He growled as you cried his name out.  "Fuck I'd train your ass so good.  Fucking...shit fuck.  I want to train your ass so good, stretch it out and fuck it hard." 

He thumbed your clit roughly, and your already aroused body became electrified and you arched against him.  

"Fuck you're pretty." He said watching your face closely.

"You're handsome"

"Liar." He mumbled before sucking harshly and biting your breasts.  You came loudly and were grateful for the isolation of the workshop as you trembled through the the aftershocks.

"Love you." you mumbled.

"Another questionable taste" he chuckled kissing your nose.

"Whatever." you huffed.  "Now get naked and fuck me handsome man."

"Yes Ma'am." he smirked.

The first stretch within you brought the delicious feeling of completion.  You had already lost the edge to your burning need from the foreplay, so you could take your time and savour being with your lover.  Wrench started slow, you had already brought him near the edge already and he didn't want to lose it so early on.  You kissed the exposed skin of his neck and face as your legs wrapped around his hips.  Wrench's soft curses as you touched him with kindness and sought his touch.  Soft gasps replaced his initial hesitation with firmer stroked as pulled you to straddle him.  His look of wonder and excitement at seeing you ride him brought you great satisfaction.

"Oh fuck you look good, so fucking good.  Oh fuck me."

"I thought that was what I was doing?" you laughed rocking hard on his lap.  You swore when his palm slapped your ass hard.

"Cheeky." he growled.  "Oh god squeeze it just like that."

"Spanking helps." 

"Naughty girl." he growled spanking both cheeks hard and with enough effort to be knocked forward.  "Oh fuck can I do that again?"

You nodded and he did it again.  

"Wrench!" you cried as he fingered your clit.  "Gonna come!"

"Me too." he growled.  "Oh fuck."

He turned his head away and you cupped his cheek pulling his gaze back to yours.  You wanted to see him cum.  He had watched you come over and over, now it was your turn.

"Wanna watch you come." you gasped on the edge.

"Not pretty."

"Still mine to see." you said squeezing around his length.

"Oh fucknuggets." he growled pistoning up into you.  "Not gonna last."

You raked one hand down his chest and he cried out.  You watched him closely memorising the sight of him coming apart and how damn good it looked.  You kissed and soothed him as he came down from his high you're shared wetness already seeping from within you.  Your body hummed on the edge of coming but you wanted to watch Wrench as much as possible.  Gently, you knelt up allowing his softening cock to slip out as he hissed at the overstimulation.  You smiled and pressed kisses to his chest and shoulders before rolling to lie on your side.  You could always finish yourself off later.

"Nu-uh, gotta reputation to keep."  Wrench said to no-one before turning on his side.  He lifted your thigh over his leg opening you up to him as he pressed his cum inside and quickly tipped you over your peak as he lapped at your breasts hungrily.  Wrapped in post-sex bliss you both lay content in each others arms as Wrench rambled on about something or other.

"Can we order a pizza?  I don't think I can wear my dress again."

"Sounds good post-fuck food."

"Only if you get me ice cream too." you mumbled as he tapped away on his phone.  "Thank you."

"For what."

"Trusting me." you said and saw the hint of vulnerability flit across his face.

"Well I know where you live, work and your search history, I got plenty of blackmail material." he said snarkily.  "I can find you."

"Duly noted love, now summon the pizza man."


End file.
